flipcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverwing: Hour of Darkness
Silverwing: Hour of Darkness is an action series created by Oreo (id:Nexro) on Flipnote Hatena, and holds the 7:00pm EST time slot on Flipcom. It's the first show to be featured on Flipcom, and kicked off it's premiere on May 12, 2012 with major success. It completed it's run on Saturday, September 15, 2012 and was replaced by MINT. Story With an eluded name and a mysterious purpose, "Nexro", or "Death" seen through illusion, is arcane. He does, however, have a foundation of never actually killing his adversaries. With this foundation his adaptation over controlling his emotions is superb. It's rare for "Nexro" to truly express during combat. Appearing to be in his late-teenage ages, "Nexro" has always been known to be very dependent on his specialized kusarigama. (Sharpshooter) Although no one knows what it's exactly made of, his Sharpshooter has always protected himself and destroyed others. Irritated with his the destructive capabilities of his weapon, he regrets ever making the legendary ordnance. Some say he's been searching for those strong enough to break the kusarigama and end his own reign of destruction, others say he'd been searching for the hammer that formed the ordnance itself. Others rumor that his quest is to create another weapon of destruction. No one really knows, in fact. Episodes Episode 1- Prison Break- In the year 2741 on the planet of Ezykio, Nexro tries to find a way out of the prison he was sent for life, but not until a member of the Badcast Arcanium Destroyer (B.A.D) Organization shows up and intrudes the prison. The person does not know Nexro is inside, but he has to destroy the prison to get a better look, he uses "Demon Fang" to blow the roof off. Episode 2- Aftermath- Nexro survives the blast, but gets wounded by it. Nexro finds a police officer wounded against a wall and obtains a pistol. Unknown with what he supposed to do with it, he is told to go to Block C. Once he arrives, the mysterious character appears and shoots Nexro on the shoulder, he then appears in front of Nexro and might've possibly shot him. Episode 3- The Project- Nexro is saved from being shot to death by his friend Shibuya, a member of the Delta Network. Nexro cannot fight, but Shibuya goes and savs Nexro, killing the mysterious person. Shibuya picks up Nexro and they both go home, but meanwhile, B.A.D works on his recent project, unknown on what it'll do, he is sure it will get the Sharpshooter. Episode 4- Story of the Sharpshooter- A few months later, Nexro is recovered. He then goes to relax on a skyscraper on a calm night. It is no longer calm until Herc, Nexro's rival, shows up. Nexro asks what he wants, and the answer Nexro got was his life. Herc has been trying to avenge the death of his brother, Zee. Nexro does quite not remember but then a flashback occurs. Nexro arrives at a Headquarters where Zee and the kusarigama is located, Nexro wishes to obtain this special weapon but he'll have to go through guards first. Episode 5- Invasion- Nexro invades the building full of guards with his Zeus Cannon sword. After that, Nexro finds Zee for a battle for the Sharpshooter. Episode 6- Exceed- Nexro and Zee have an all out battle. (Voices in Japanese) Episode 7- Best Sequence Excecution- With his trusty morphing sidekick, Q, Nexro fights Herc on top of the several buildings. This episode also features Nexro's new feline transformation. (Voices in Japanese.) Episode 7.5- Sky Dinosaurian Square- With Herc on the ground, wounded and beat up, he tells Nex-n-Q all about the plan B.A.D is doing at Sky Dinosaurian Square. With no other choice, Nex-n-Q must go to Sky Dinosaurian Square in Tokyo to stop B.A.D from getting all the theme park's light power. Episode 8- Invasion at Sky Dinosaurian Square- Nexro enters the abandoned theme park known as Sky Dinosaurian Square in the Skyscraper District and Pharaoh park and fights off some bad guys. Episode 8- Invasion at Sky Dinosaurian Square- Nex-n-Q enters the theme park known as Sky Dinosaurian Square in the Skyscraper District and Pharaoh Park and ifghts off some bad guys. This episode goes old school and uses Nexro X, like the one used in the very first Silverwing. Episode 9- The Hour of Darkness- B.A.D shows up and tells Nexro everything about the Darkness. Episode 10- Genesis- This episode does not show Nexro or B.A.D X at all, it shows the the civilians of planet Ezykio running away from the darkness, this episode also features Team Genesis, trying to help. Episode 11- Sleepy Forest- B.A.D sends more minions for Nexro to fight. Episode 12- The boy with the wicked heart (Finale) ''Characters'' Nexro/Nex-n-Q- The main character of the story. Also known as The boy with a wicked heart He is also called Nex-n-Q when Q is involved in any event. He is the 3rd out of the top 5 heroes of Planet Ezykio. His weapons depend on the circumstances appropriate for the situation that he's in at the current time, a kusarigama, a gunblade, a hoverboard, a Zeus Cannon sword Q- Nexro's sidekick who can morph into anything he wants to be. He usually turns into a scarf and travels with Nexro with it. Q looks like one of B.A.D's minions, because that is what he was in the past. Q is a lazy type of person, as if he regreted the day he wanted to go on adventure. He was orignally named B.A.D Q, but when Q saw his family murdered by B.A.D right before his eyes. He could no longer side with B.A.D, he then found a new owner, Nexro. Q was the first ever B.A.D project to become human before the transformation into B.A.D Q. K- The feminine version of Q, but K fights for Fuuka. K somewhat has a crush on Q as well. Q and K can do a Dual Rocket (consisting two people). K is a cheering person, and can cure anyone with her happiness Al- Only a minor character in Silverwing: Hour of Darkness, but he has a big story. He is involved in many fourth wall breakings in the Silverwing: Mechanical Light Saga and the sidestories of Silverwing. He is known to be a legend back on Earth, but no one really knows why he is so mysterious. (Shown in Silverwing: Knock-out!!) Fuuka/ FuuKa- The female companion who sides with Nexro. She is known for her healing abilities and her massively long staff. She's also known for her great intelegence. With also her headband, Fukka's special finisher can summon lighting and rain. Fuuka has also developed a major crush on Nexro/Nex-n-Q. She also has a morphing sidekick named K, and together they are FuuKa. Tsuki/Wisp- Tsuki is a dark person, also Nexro/Nex-n-Q's best friend. He has a chained sword for a weapon. There is not much to Tsuki. He was orignally called Wisp in 2011. Herc- The Rival of Nexro, depends on long ranged weapons. Tries to avenge his brother, Zee's death. Herc is known as the 5th ranked hero of Planet Ezykio. His weapon of choice is a bow and arrow that shoots three diffrent arrows, a normal arrow, a explosive arrow and a aura arrow. Herc's special finisher includes missle arrows that follow the opponent. He tends to die alot, but he always comes back to life, but no one really knows how. Herc was "killed" on Silverwing ep 6, but will make another appearence on Dark Hero Days. Zee- The first ever holder of the kusarigama known as the Sharpshooter. Zee was murdered by Nexro/Nex-n-Q. Zee was a competive person, and a tough fighter who also built the Sharpshooter. Zee's special move is unknown. B.A.D- The bad guy in the story, would do anything to stop Nexro and end his reign of destruction. B.A.D has no weapon of choice but can send minions. B.A.D is extremly weak, but he is a genius at making evil contraptions. B.A.D's special finisher is unknown. B.A.D X- The recent peoject of the Badcast Arcanium Destroyer. The most powerful out of all the alphabet B.A.D's. B.A.D X's weapon of choice is his disabler, in which he uses to disable the senses of people. B.A.D X shows no emotion at all. The only word B.A.D X was programmed with was the word "DESTROY". B.A.D X can disable senses and kill people silently for his special finisher, and theres no escape to it. Centurion- The #1 hero of planet Ezykio and the leader of the Delta Network. His weapon includes a electric staff, which he can send a powerful lighting blast for his special finisher. He was the one who found planet Ezykio, and was orignally from planet Earth. Shibuya- The one and only blue energy man in planet Ezykio. He is the swordsman and Co-leader of the Delta Network. Shibuya's weapon is a sword that is able to slice through any substance. Kasimaru- The 4th ranked hero of Planet Ezykio. Used to protect planet Bennath. (old comic series back in 2009) Kasimaru uses psychic and earth powers to fight off evil. Kasimaru uses his robotic hand for a weapon. As the story goes on, more characters will be added, these are characters you should know so far. More of the main Silverwing chapters (Chapters contain spoilers) -Silverwing 2: Dark Hero Days- Nexro, who saves the Earth from the final blast he launches in the moon against B.A.D, must save it again because B.A.D X has not stopped it's reign of destruction. Nexro's new and improved scarf that can morph into a fighting sidekick is all he needs to save Earth from it getting into the hands of B.A.D X. -Silverwing 3: Absence of Justice: Regreting the mistake he has done, murdering Apollo. Nexro must go on the quest between Celestia and the Netherworld, to revive his best friend. It will not be easy though due to the massive war between the two dimensions. -Silverwing 4: A Promise Unforgotten: Irritated and exausted with all the adventures he's gone through, he must make one more to stop the Italian Mafia in Palermo, Italy. Nexro's biggest lie is told and could possibly lead to the end of his journey, and his life. -Silverwing 5: Ultimatum: After twenty years of retirement, Nexro was all relaxed until all the evil orginizations came together and formed one. Nexro, with no help at all, must last one final battle to the death, or the whole universe gets in the hands of all the evil orginization. Nexro must deal with rivals, allies, and forgotten friends to stop and end the final raid. Category:Flipcom Shows